Ergot derivatives
Ergot derivatives are products derived from ergot a fungus found on cereals and grasses These include: *Bromocriptine *Dihydroergotamine *Ergoline See also *Adrenergic blocking drugs *Alkaloids *Ergotamine *Lysergic acid diethylamide References *A randomized, double-blind comparison of sumatriptan and Cafergot in the acute treatment of migraine. (1991). European Neurology Vol 31(5) Sep-Oct 1991, 314-322. *Ahlenius, S., & Larsson, K. (1984). Lisuride, LY-141865, and 8-OH-DPAT facilitate male rat sexual behavior via a non-dopaminergic mechanism: Psychopharmacology Vol 83(4) Jul-Aug 1984, 330-334. *Albanese, A., & Colosimo, C. (2003). Dihydroergocriptine in Parkinson's disease: Clinical efficacy and comparison with other dopamine agonists: Acta Neurologica Scandinavica Vol 107(5) May 2003, 349-355. *Anlezark, G., & Meldrum, B. (1978). Blockade of photically induced epilepsy by "dopamine agonist" ergot alkaloids: Psychopharmacology Vol 57(1) 1978, 57-62. *Anlezark, G., Pycock, C., & Meldrum, B. (1976). Ergot alkaloids as dopamine agonists: Comparisons in two rodent models: European Journal of Pharmacology Vol 37(2) Jun 1976, 295-302. *Antonaci, F., Pucci, E., Lanfranchi, S., & Sandrini, G. (1994). Pharmacological treatment of migraine attack: A review of the literature: Revue Roumaine de Neurologie et Psychiatrie Vol 32(1) Jan-Mar 1994, 9-20. *Arrigo, A., & et al. (1973). Influence of treatment on symptomatology and correlated electroencephalographic (EEG) changes in the aged: Current Therapeutic Research Vol 15(7) Jul 1973, 417-426. *Battaglia, A., Bruni, G., Ardia, A., & Sacchetti, G. (1989). Nicergoline in mild to moderate dementia: A multicenter, double-blind, placebo-controlled study: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 37(4) Apr 1989, 295-302. *Battaglia, A., Bruni, G., Sacchetti, G., Pamparana, F., & et al. (1990). A double-blind randomized study of two ergot derivatives in mild to moderate dementia: Current Therapeutic Research Vol 48(4) Oct 1990, 597-612. *Bazo, A. J. (1973). An ergot alkaloid preparation (Hydergine) versus papaverine in treating common complaints of the aged: Double-blind study: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 21(2) Feb 1973, 63-71. *Bobkova, N. V., Medvinskaya, N. I., Nesterova, I. V., & Arinbasarov, M. U. (2003). Lesioning of spatial memory in mice treated with agroclavin: Neuroscience and Behavioral Physiology Vol 33(4) May 2003, 301-306. *Bonuso, S., Di Stasio, E., Marano, E., Covelli, V., & et al. (1994). The antimigraine effect of ergotamine: A role for alpha-adrenergic blockade? : Acta Neurologica Vol 16(1-2) Feb-Apr 1994, 1-10. *Borg, V. (1983). Bromocriptine in the prevention of alcohol abuse: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 68(2) Aug 1983, 100-110. *Borg, V., & Weinholdt, T. (1982). Bromocriptine in the treatment of the alcohol-withdrawal syndrome: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 65(2) Feb 1982, 101-111. *Bovim, G., & Sjaastad, O. (1993). Cervicogenic headache: Responses to nitroglycerin, oxygen, ergotamine and morphine: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 33(5) May 1993, 249-252. *Brambilla, F., & et al. (1983). Bromocriptine therapy in chronic schizophrenia: Effects on symptomatology, sleep patterns, and prolactin response to stimulation: Psychiatry Research Vol 8(3) Mar 1983, 159-169. *Burian, E. (1974). An ergot alkaloid preparation (Hydergine) in the treatment of presenile brain atrophy (Alzheimer's disease): Case report: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 22(3) Mar 1974, 126-128. *Buscaino, G. A., Sorge, F., Bussone, G., Frediani, F., & et al. (1991). Preventive treatment of headache with slow-release dihydroergotamine: Comparison of dosage protocols: Current Therapeutic Research Vol 49(6) Jun 1991, 925-935. *Carey, R. J. (1983). Bromocriptine promotes recovery of self-stimulation in 6-hydroxydopamine-lesioned rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 18(2) Feb 1983, 273-276. *Cattabeni, F. (1997). Protein kinase C in synaptic plasticity: A molecular target in the treatment of cognitive disorders: Dementia and Geriatric Cognitive Disorders Vol 8(Suppl 1) Jun 1997, 6-11. *Chapin, E. (1979). The effect of prolactin on the initiation and long-term retention of placentophagia in female Long-Evans rats: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cittadini, E., & Goadsby, P. J. (2005). Psychiatric side effects during methysergide treatment: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 76(7) Jul 2005, 1037-1038. *Cittadini, E., & Goadsby, P. J. (2006). "Psychiatric side effects during methysergide treatment": Retraction: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 77(3) Mar 2006, 426. *Claus, J. J., de Koning, I., van Harskamp, F., Breteler, M. M. B., Voet, B., Gutzmann, H., et al. (1998). Lisuride treatment of Alzheimer's disease. A preliminary placebo-controlled clinical trial of safety and therapeutic efficacy: Clinical Neuropharmacology Vol 21(3) May-Jun 1998, 190-195. *Cohen, M. R., Pary, R., & Burns, R. (1987). Hydergine for schizophrenia: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 48(1) Jan 1987, 39-40. *Cools, A. R. (1986). Mesolimbic dopamine and its control of locomotor activity in rats: Differences in pharmacology and light/dark periodicity between the olfactory tubercle and the nucleus accumbens: Psychopharmacology Vol 88(4) Apr 1986, 451-459. *Corrodi, H., Farnebo, L.-O., Fuxe, K., & Hamberger, B. (1975). Effect of ergot drugs on central 5-hydroxytryptamine neurons: Evidence for 5-hydroxytryptamine release or 5-hydroxytryptamine receptor stimulation: European Journal of Pharmacology Vol 30(2) Feb 1975, 172-181. *Crook, T. H. (1997). Nicergoline: Parallel evolution of clinical trial methodology and drug development in dementias: Dementia and Geriatric Cognitive Disorders Vol 8(Suppl 1) Jun 1997, 22-26. *Cucinotta, D., De Leo, D., Frattola, L., Trabucchi, M., Albizatti, M. G., Beltramelli, A., et al. (1998). Dihydroergokryptine as long-term treatment of Alzheimer type dementia: A multicenter two-year follow-up: Archives of Gerontology and Geriatrics Suppl 6 1998, 103-110. *Cucinotta, D., De Leo, D., Frattola, L., Trabucchi, M., & et al. (1996). Dihydroergokryptine vs placebo in dementia of Alzheimer type: Interim results of a randomized multicenter study after a 1-year follow-up: Archives of Gerontology and Geriatrics Vol 22(2) Mar-Apr 1996, 169-180. *Cunningham, K. A., Callahan, P. M., & Appel, J. B. (1984). Discriminative stimulus properties of lergotrile: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 230(1) Jul 1984, 47-52. *Danielczyk, W., Simanyi, B., Forette, F., Orgogozo, J., & et al. (1988). CBM 36-733 (2-methyl-alpha-ergokryptine) in primary degenerative dementia: Results of a European multicentre trial: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 3(2) Apr-Jun 1988, 107-114. *Dannaway, F. R., Piper, A., & Webster, P. (2006). Bread of heaven or wines of light: Eutheogenic legacies and esoteric cosmologies: Journal of Psychoactive Drugs Vol 38(4) Dec 2006, 493-503. *DeNoble, V. J., Repetti, S. J., Gelpke, L. W., Wood, L. M., & et al. (1986). Vinpocetine: Nootropic effects on scopolamine-induced and hypoxia-induced retrieval deficits of a step-through passive avoidance response in rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 24(4) Apr 1986, 1123-1128. *Dourish, C. T., Hutson, P. H., Kennett, G. A., & Curzon, G. (1986). 8-OH-DPAT-induced hyperphagia: Its neural basis and possible therapeutic relevance: Appetite Vol 7(Suppl) 1986, 127-140. *Drago, F., Valerio, C., D'Agata, V., Lauria, N., & et al. (1988). Dihydroergocryptine improves behavioral deficits of aged male rats: Neurobiology of Aging Vol 9(3) May-Jun 1988, 285-290. *Drago, F., Valerio, C., Scalisi, B., D'Agata, V., & et al. (1988). Dihydroergocristine and memory alterations of aged male rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 30(4) Aug 1988, 961-965. *Dupont, E., Mikkelsen, B., & Jakobsen, J. (1986). Mesulergine in early Parkinson's disease: A double blind controlled trial: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 49(4) Apr 1986, 390-395. *Dzoljic, M. R., Van der Lely, A. J., & Van Mourik, J. B. (1979). Enkephalin-induced myoclonic twitches blocked by ergometrine and potentiated by haloperidol: Psychopharmacology Vol 66(2) Nov 1979, 111-116. *El Sobky, A., El Shazly, M., Darwish, A. K., Davies, T., & et al. (1986). Hydergine effect on prolactin and reaction time in dementia: Biological Psychiatry Vol 21(12) Oct 1986, 1229-1230. *Evers, S., Gralow, I., Bauer, B., Suhr, B., Buchheister, A., Husstedt, I.-W., et al. (1999). Sumatriptan and ergotamine overuse and drug-induced headache: A clinicoepidemiologic study: Clinical Neuropharmacology Vol 22(4) Jul-Aug 1999, 201-206. *Evers, S., Schmidt, F., Bauer, B., Voss, H., Grotemeyer, K.-H., & Husstedt, I. W. (1999). The impact of ergotamine-induced headache and ergotamine withdrawal on information processing: Psychopharmacology Vol 142(1) Feb 1999, 61-67. *Ferrari, F., Baggio, G., & Mangiafico, V. (1987). Effects of imidazole and some imidazole-derivatives on lisuride-induced mounting and aggressiveness: Psychopharmacology Vol 93(1) Sep 1987, 19-24. *Fink, H., Morgenstern, R., & Ott, T. (1991). 2-bromolisuride, an ergot derivative, with dopamine antagonistic and serotonin agonistic properties: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 38(2) Feb 1991, 321-325. *Fioravanti, M., Buckley, A. E., & Agnoli, A. (1987). A multidimensional approach to the assessment of clinical validity in a study on CCVD treatment: Dihydroergocristine versus placebo: Archives of Gerontology and Geriatrics Vol 6(1) Apr 1987, 83-93. *Fioravanti, M., & di Cesare, F. (1992). Memory improvements and pharmacological treatment: A method to distinguish direct effects on memory from secondary effects due to attention improvement: International Psychogeriatrics Vol 4(1) Sum 1992, 119-126. *Fioravanti, M., Zavattini, C., & Agazzani, D. (1992). The clinical assessment of memory: A clinical study of the effects of dihydroergocristine on patients with cognitive decline: Giornale di Neuropsicofarmacologia Vol 14(4) Jul-Aug 1992, 131-138. *Fischer, R. (1975). Transformations of consciousness: A cartography. I: The perception-hallucination continuum: Confinia Psychiatrica Vol 18(4) 1975, 221-244. *Florio, T., Ventra, C., Rapana, A., Scorziello, A., & et al. (1991). Dihydroergotoxine treatment improves active avoidance performance and increases dopamine-stimulated adenylate cyclase activity, in young and aged rats: Behavioural Pharmacology Vol 2(1) Feb 1991, 31-36. *Franciosi, A., & Zavattini, G. (1994). Dihydroergocristine in the treatment of elderly patients with cognitive deterioration: A double-blind, placebo-controlled, dose-response study: Current Therapeutic Research Vol 55(11) Nov 1994, 1391-1401. *Fuxe, K., Fredholm, B. B., Agnati, L. F., & Corrodi, H. (1978). Dopamine receptors and ergot drugs: Evidence that an ergolene derivative is a differential agonist at subcortical limbic dopamine receptors: Brain Research Vol 146(2) May 1978, 295-311. *Gaitz, C. M., Varner, R. V., & Overall, J. E. (1977). Pharmacotherapy for organic brain syndrome in late life: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 34(7) Jul 1977, 839-845. *Gattaz, W. F., & Kollisch, M. (1986). Bromocriptine in the treatment of neuroleptic-resistant schizophrenia: Biological Psychiatry Vol 21(5-6) May 1986, 519-521. *Golda, V. (1990). Animal model of anxiety: Effect of DH-ergotoxine in the genetically hypertensive non-obese rats of Koletsky type and in the rats of Wistar strain: Activitas Nervosa Superior Vol 32(3) Sep 1990, 208-209. *Golda, V., & Cvak, L. (1994). Bromocriptine, lisuride and terguride alleviate reduced social investigatory behaviour and recognition of conspecific identity in the genetically hypertensive obese rats of Koletsky type: Homeostasis in Health and Disease Vol 35(6) Dec 1994, 288-289. *Golda, V., & Petr, R. (1982). Antihypertensive and "anxiolytic" effect of bromocriptine: Measurements in normotensive and genetically hypertensive rats: Activitas Nervosa Superior Vol 24(4) 1982, 202-203. *Golda, V., & Petr, R. (1989). Animal model of anxiety: Interaction of nicergoline and scopolamine in the genetically hypertensive rats: Activitas Nervosa Superior Vol 31(1) Apr 1989, 76-77. *Golda, V., Petr, R., Rozsival, V., & Suba, P. (1986). Animal model of depression: Imipramine, bromocriptine and lisuride alleviate motor depression: Activitas Nervosa Superior Vol 28(1) 1986, 26-27. *Golda, V., Petr, R., Suba, P., & Skopec, F. (1981). Effect of bromocriptine on behaviour, brain and plasma biochemistry: Age and strain dependency: Activitas Nervosa Superior Vol 23(3) Sep 1981, 188-189. *Graham, C. E., Struthers, E. J., Hobson, W. C., McDonald, T., & et al. (1991). Postpartum infertility in common chimpanzees: American Journal of Primatology Vol 24(3-4) 1991, 245-255. *Haddjeri, N., Seletti, B., Gilbert, F., de Montigny, C., & Blier, P. (1998). Effect of ergotamine on serotonin-modulated responses in the rodent and human brain: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 19(5) Nov 1998, 365-380. *Hamburg, P., Weilburg, J., Cassem, N. H., Cohen, L., & et al. (1986). Relapse of neuroleptic malignant syndrome with early discontinuation of amantadine therapy: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 27(4) Jul-Aug 1986, 272-275. *Hassan, M. N., Higgins, D., Traub, M., & Fahn, S. (1986). Chronic treatment with bromocriptine induces behavioral supersensitivity in rats: Life Sciences Vol 39(6) Aug 1986, 513-518. *Herrmann, W. M., Stephan, K., Gaede, K., & Apeceche, M. (1997). A multicenter randomized double-blind study on the efficacy and safety of nicergoline in patients with multi-infarct dementia: Dementia and Geriatric Cognitive Disorders Vol 8(1) Jan-Feb 1997, 9-17. *Hlinak, Z. (1985). Short-time suppression of sexual behaviour in female rats by lisuride: Activitas Nervosa Superior Vol 27(4) Dec 1985, 251-253. *Hlinak, Z. (1987). Lisuride inhibits temporarily sexual behavior in female rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 27(2) Jun 1987, 211-215. *Hlinak, Z., & Dvorska, I. (1984). Sexual behaviour of juvenile male rats injected with lisuride: Behavioural Processes Vol 9(2-3) Apr 1984, 281-291. *Holroyd, K. A., Cordingley, G. E., Pingel, J. D., Jerome, A., & et al. (1989). Enhancing the effectiveness of abortive therapy: A controlled evaluation of self-management training: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 29(3) Mar 1989, 148-153. *Holroyd, K. A., Holm, J. E., Hursey, K. G., Penzien, D. B., Cordingley, G. E., Theofanous, A. G., et al. (1988). Recurrent vascular headache: Home-based behavioral treatment versus abortive pharmacological treatment: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 56(2) Apr 1988, 218-223. *Holroyd, K. A., Holm, J. F., Penzien, D. B., Cordingley, G. E., & et al. (1989). Long-term maintenance of improvements achieved with (abortive) pharmacological and nonpharmacological treatments for migraine: Preliminary findings: Biofeedback & Self Regulation Vol 14(4) Dec 1989, 301-308. *Hsu, L. L., Samorajski, T., & Claghorn, J. L. (1983). Effects of acute and chronic ethanol and dihydroergotoxine (hydergine) on neurotransmitter enzymes in the brain: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 7(3) Sum 1983, 249-255. *Jenike, M. A., Albert, M., Baer, L., Gunther, J., & et al. (1990). Ergot mesylates for Alzheimer's disease: A year-long double-blind trial of 3 mg vs 12 mg daily: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 5(6) Nov-Dec 1990, 375-380. *Jenike, M. A., Albert, M. S., Heller, H., LoCastro, S., & et al. (1986). Combination therapy with lecithin and ergoloid mesylates for Alzheimer's disease: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 47(5) May 1986, 249-251. *Jiang, D. H., Reches, A., Wagner, H. R., & Fahn, S. (1984). Biochemical and behavioral evaluation of pergolide as a dopamine agonist in the rat brain: Neuropharmacology Vol 23(3) Mar 1984, 295-301. *Johnels, B. (1982). Locomotor hypokinesia in the reserpine-treated rat: Drug effects from the corpus striatum and nucleus accumbens: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 17(2) Aug 1982, 283-289. *Jouvent, R., & et al. (1983). Antiparkinsonian and antidepressant effects of high doses of bromocriptine: An independent comparison: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 5(2) May 1983, 141-145. *Kehr, W. (1977). Effect of lisuride and other ergot derivatives on monoamingergic mechanisms in rat brain: European Journal of Pharmacology Vol 41(3) Feb 1977, 261-273. *Kenny, A. M., & et al. (1986). Bromocriptine holiday: Effects on dopamine receptors and turning behavior in rats: Neurology Vol 36(3) Mar 1986, 400-404. *Kimura, K., Akai, T., Nakamura, K., Yamaguchi, M., & et al. (1991). Dual activation by lisuride on central serotonin 5-HT-sub(1A ) and dopamine D-sub-2 receptor sites: Drug discrimination and receptor binding studies: Behavioural Pharmacology Vol 2(2) Apr 1991, 105-112. *Krejci, I., Pragerova, H., Schuh, J., & Dlabac, A. (1985). Lisuride, transdihydrolisuride and some other ergot derivatives: Effects on circling and conditioned avoidance behavior: Activitas Nervosa Superior Vol 27(4) Dec 1985, 298-299. *Krisch, I., & Bole-Vunduk, B. (1994). Behavioral studies on LEK-8804, a new ergoline derivative with potent 5-HT-sub(1A ) receptor agonist and 5-HT-sub-2 receptor antagonist activity: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 47(2) Feb 1994, 301-305. *Krisch, I., Bole-Vunduk, B., Pepelnak, M., Lavric, B., & et al. (1994). Pharmacological studies with two new ergoline derivatives, the potential antipsychotics LEK-8829 and LEK-8841: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 271(1) Oct 1994, 343-352. *Kuskowski, M. A., Morley, G., Malone, S. M., Dysken, M. W., & et al. (1990). Hydergine treatment and psychophysiological measures in primary degenerative dementia: Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry and Neurology Vol 3(1) Jan-Mar 1990, 41-47. *Lambert, G. A., Lowy, A. J., Boers, P. M., Angus-Leppan, H., & et al. (1992). The spinal cord processing of input from the superior sagittal sinus: Pathway and modulation by ergot alkaloids: Brain Research Vol 597(2) Dec 1992, 321-330. *Langemark, M., & Olesen, J. (1984). Drug abuse in migraine patients: Pain Vol 19(1) May 1984, 81-86. *Laszy, J., & Sarkadi, A. (1990). Hypoxia-induced sleep disturbance in rats: Sleep: Journal of Sleep Research & Sleep Medicine Vol 13(3) Jun 1990, 205-217. *Limmroth, V., May, A., & Diener, H.-C. (1999). Lysine-acetylsalicylic acid in acute migraine attacks: European Neurology Vol 41(2) Feb 1999, 88-93. *Lucas, R. N., & Falkowski, W. (1973). Ergotamine and methysergide abuse in patients with migraine: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 122(567) Feb 1973, 199-203. *Mailland, F. G., Poli, A., & Zottino, G. (1987). Drug surveillance of dihydroergocristine in long-term use: Current Therapeutic Research Vol 42(5) Nov 1987, 857-861. *Malacco, E., & di Cesare, F. (1992). Effects of dihydroergocristine treatment on carbohydrate tolerance and cognitive function in patients with non-insulin-dependent diabetes: Current Therapeutic Research Vol 51(4) Apr 1992, 515-523. *Manev, H., & Pericic, D. (1988). Effects of the potential antidepressant dihydroergosine in rats forced to swim: Influence on plasma corticosterone: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 13(6) 1988, 465-469. *Manev, H., Pericic, D., & Muck-Seler, D. (1989). Inhibitory influence of dihydroergosine on the aggressiveness of rats and mice: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 32(1) Jan 1989, 111-115. *Markstein, R., Seiler, M. P., Jaton, A., & Briner, U. (1992). Structure activity relationship and therapeutic uses of dopaminergic ergots: Neurochemistry International Vol 20(Suppl) Mar 1992, 211-214. *Marona-Lewicka, D., Kurrasch-Orbaugh, D. M., Selken, J. R., Cumbay, M. G., Lisnicchia, J. G., & Nichols, D. E. (2002). Re-evaluation of lisuride pharmacology: 5-hydroxytryptamine-sub(1A ) receptor-mediated behavioral effects overlap its other properties in rats: Psychopharmacology Vol 164(1) Oct 2002, 93-107. *Matossian, M. K. (1982). Ergot and the Salem witchcraft affair: American Scientist Vol 70(4) Jul-Aug 1982, 355-357. *Moret, C., & Briley, M. (1986). Dihydroergocristine-induced stimulation of the 5-HT autoreceptor in the hypothalamus of the rat: Neuropharmacology Vol 25(2) Feb 1986, 169-174. *Morley, J. E., Levine, A. S., Grace, M., & Kneip, J. (1982). Dynorphin-(1-13), dopamine and feeding in rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 16(5) May 1982, 701-705. *Mueller, P. S. (1985). Neuroleptic malignant syndrome: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 26(8) Aug 1985, 654-662. *Nisoli, E., Tonello, C., Imhof, R., Scherschlicht, R., & et al. (1993). Neurochemical and behavioral evidence that Ro 41-9067 is a selective presynaptic dopamine receptor agonist: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 266(1) Jul 1993, 97-105. *Nordin, C. (1985). Bromocriptine in psychiatric practice: A review of the literature: Nordisk Psykiatrisk Tidsskrift Vol 39(2) 1985, 137-145. *Numan, M., Leon, M., & Moltz, H. (1972). Interference with prolactin release and the maternal behavior of female rats: Hormones and Behavior Vol 3(1) Mar 1972, 29-38. *Ogawa, N., Asanuma, M., Hirata, H., Kondo, Y., & et al. (1993). Cholinergic deficits in aged rat brain are correlated with nicergoline: Archives of Gerontology and Geriatrics Vol 16(2) Mar-Apr 1993, 103-110. *Ogawa, N., Nomura, M., Haba, K., Asanuma, M., & et al. (1992). Effects of dihydroergotoxine on central cholinergic neuronal systems and discrimination learning test in aged rats: Brain Research Vol 586(2) Jul 1992, 229-234. *Palfai, T., Armstrong, D., & Courtney, C. L. (1984). Effect of l-dopa or bromocriptine on feeding and motor behavior of rats with lesions in the globus pallidus: Physiology & Behavior Vol 33(2) Aug 1984, 283-289. *Pfeiffer, R. F., Wilken, K., Glaeske, C., & Lorenzo, A. S. (1985). Low-dose bromocriptine therapy in Parkinson's disease: Archives of Neurology Vol 42(6) Jun 1985, 586-588. *Piercey, M. F., Hoffmann, W. E., Vogelsang, G. D., & Travis, M. (1987). Electrophysiological evaluation of a partial agonist of dopamine receptors: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 243(1) Oct 1987, 391-396. *Pulvirenti, L., & Koob, G. F. (1993). Lisuride reduces psychomotor retardation during withdrawal from chronic intravenous amphetamine self-administration in rats: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 8(3) May 1993, 213-218. *Quinn, N. P., Lang, A. E., Sheehy, M. P., & Marsden, C. D. (1985). Lisuride in dystonia: Neurology Vol 35(5) May 1985, 766-769. *Rainer, M., Mucke, H. A. M., Chwatal, K., & Havelec, L. (1996). Alcohol-induced organic cerebral psychosyndromes: Partial reversal of cognitive impairments assisted by dihydroergocristine: Psychopharmacology Vol 127(4) Oct 1996, 365-369. *Rosen, H. J. (1975). Mental decline in the elderly: Pharmacotherapy (ergot alkaloids versus papaverine): Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 23(4) Apr 1975, 169-174. *Rosenberg, J. H., & Silberstein, S. D. (2005). The Headache of SAH Responds to Sumatriptan: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 45(5) May 2005, 597-598. *Ruggieri, S., Stocchi, F., Carta, A., Bragoni, M., & et al. (1989). One year treatment with Lisuride delivery pump in Parkinson's disease: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 13(1-2) 1989, 173-183. *Sachs, G. S., Gelenberg, A. J., Bellinghausen, B., Wojcik, J., & et al. (1989). Ergoloid mesylates and ECT: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 50(3) Mar 1989, 87-90. *Saletu, B., Anderer, P., & Semlitsch, H. V. (1997). Relations between symptomatology and brain function in dementias: Double-blind, placebo-controlled, clinical and EEG/ERP mapping studies with nicergoline: Dementia and Geriatric Cognitive Disorders Vol 8(Suppl 1) Jun 1997, 12-21. *Saletu, B., Paulus, E., Linzmayer, L., Anderer, P., & et al. (1995). Nicergoline in senile dementia of Alzheimer type and multi-infarct dementia: A double-blind, placebo-controlled, clinical and EEG/ERP mapping study: Psychopharmacology Vol 117(4) Feb 1995, 385-395. *Samet, C. M. (1976). The evaluation of Bellergal tablets compared to librium and placebo in the treatment of symptoms of anxiety tension states associated with functional gastrointestinal disorders: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 17(4) 1976, 202-209. *Saper, J. R., & Silberstein, S. (2006). Pharmacology of Dihydroergotamine and Evidence for Efficacy and Safety in Migraine: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 46(Suppl 4) Nov 2006, S171-S181. *Scarzella, L., & et al. (1985). Clinical trial on the therapeutic activity of dihydroergokryptine in parkinsonism: Preliminary results: Current Therapeutic Research Vol 38(3) Sep 1985, 432-440. *Schechter, M. D. (1984). Evidence for a direct dopaminergic effect of lisuride: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 21(2) Aug 1984, 185-189. *Schmidt, L. G., Dufeu, P., Kuhn, S., & Rommelspacher, H. (1994). Relapse prevention in alcoholics with an anticraving drug treatment: First results of the Berlin study: Pharmacopsychiatry Vol 27(Suppl 1) Jul 1994, 21-23. *Schneider, L. S., & Olin, J. T. (1994). Overview of clinical trials of hydergine in dementia: Archives of Neurology Vol 51(8) Aug 1994, 787-798. *Schuh, J., Krejci, I., Pragerova, H., & Dlabac, A. (1985). Effect of lisuride and transdihydrolisuride on stress-induced analgesia in rats: Activitas Nervosa Superior Vol 27(4) Dec 1985, 299-300. *Seeldrayers, P., & et al. (1985). CSF levels of neurotransmitters in Alzheimer-type dementia: Effects of ergoloid mesylate: Acta Neurologica Scandinavica Vol 71(5) May 1985, 411-414. *Shawcross, W. E. (1983). Recreational use of ergoline alkaloids from Argyreia nervosa: Journal of Psychoactive Drugs Vol 15(4) Oct-Dec 1983, 251-259. *Shukla, S., Turner, W. J., & Newman, G. (1985). Bromocriptine-related psychosis and treatment: Biological Psychiatry Vol 20(3) Mar 1985, 326-328. *Spiegel, R., Huber, F., & Koberle, S. (1983). A controlled long-term study with ergoloid mesylates (HydergineReg.) in healthy, elderly volunteers: Results after three years: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 31(9) Sep 1983, 549-555. *Stanishevskaya, A. V., Kogan, B. M., Khristolyubova, N. A., & Anokhina, I. P. (1985). Effect of bromocryptine on alcohol consumption and catecholamine content in the brain of rats under long-term alcoholization: Farmakologiya i Toksikologiya Vol 48(3) 1985, 88-91. *Stone, T. W. (1974). On the antagonism of ergot alkaloids and dopamine by phenothiazines: Experientia Vol 30(7) 1974, 827-829. *Svensson, L. (1985). Effects of 8-OH-DPAT, lisuride and some ergot-related compounds on the acoustic startle response in the rat: Psychopharmacology Vol 85(4) Apr 1985, 469-475. *Tamminga, C. A., & Schaffer, M. H. (1979). Treatment of schizophrenia with ergot derivatives: Psychopharmacology Vol 66(3) Dec 1979, 239-242. *Taneli, B., & et al. (1986). Bromocriptine-induced schizophrenic syndrome: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 143(7) Jul 1986, 935. *Tfelt-Hansen, P., Saxena, P. R., Dahlof, C., Pascual, J., Lainez, M., Henry, P., et al. (2000). Ergotamine in the acute treatment of migraine: A review and European consensus: Brain: A Journal of Neurology Vol 123(1) Jan 2000, 9-18. *Thienhaus, O. J., Wheeler, B. G., Simon, S., Zemlan, F. P., & et al. (1987). A controlled double-blind study of high-dose dihydroergotoxine mesylate (Hydergine-super®) in mild dementia: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 35(3) Mar 1987, 219-223. *Toyokura, Y., & et al. (1985). Effects of bromocriptine on parkinsonism: A nation-wide collaborative double-blind study: Acta Neurologica Scandinavica Vol 72(2) Aug 1985, 157-170. *Valerio, C., Spadaro, F., Astuto, C., Raffaele, R., & et al. (1989). Dihydroergocristine prevents novelty-induced excessive grooming behavior in aged male rats: New Trends in Experimental & Clinical Psychiatry Vol 5(2) Apr-Jun 1989, 129-140. *Verhoeven, W. M., Elderson, A., & Westenberg, H. G. (1985). Neuroleptic malignant syndrome: Successful treatment with bromocriptine: Biological Psychiatry Vol 20(6) Jun 1985, 680-684. *Vinar, O., Zapletalek, M., Kazdova, E., Nahunek, K., & et al. (1985). Antidepressant effects of lisuride are not different from effects of amitriptyline and nortriptyline: Activitas Nervosa Superior Vol 27(4) Dec 1985, 249-251. *Wainscott, G., Sullivan, F. M., Volans, G. N., & Wilkinson, M. (1992). The outcome of pregnancy in women suffering from migraine. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *White, F. J. (1986). Comparative effects of LSD and lisuride: Clues to specific hallucinogenic drug actions: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 24(2) Feb 1986, 365-379. *White, F. J., & Appel, J. B. (1982). Lysergic acid diethylamide (LSD) and lisuride: Differentiation of their neuropharmacological actions: Science Vol 216(4545) Apr 1982, 535-537. *Wilcox, J. A. (1995). Psychoactive properties of pergolide: Journal of Psychoactive Drugs Vol 27(2) Apr-Jun 1995, 181-182. *Winblad, B. (1997). Altered neurotransmission and signal transduction: Targets for nicergoline treatment: Dementia and Geriatric Cognitive Disorders Vol 8(Suppl 1) Jun 1997, 2-5. *Wood, K., & Coppen, A. (1983). Prophylactic lithium treatment of patients with affective disorders is associated with decreased platelet: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 5(3) Aug 1983, 253-258. *Yamagami, S., Hirayama, E., Mui, K., Kioka, T., & et al. (1992). The clinical efficacy of nicergoline against psychotic symptoms in dementia: Current Therapeutic Research Vol 51(4) Apr 1992, 529-535. *Yesavage, J. A. (1983). Opportunities for and obstacles to treatments for dementias: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 31(1) Jan 1983, 59-60. *Yesavage, J. A., Hollister, L. E., & Burian, E. (1979). Dihydroergotoxine: 6-Mg versus 3-Mg dosage in the treatment of senile dementia: Preliminary report: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 27(2) Feb 1979, 80-82. *Yoshikawa, M., & et al. (1983). A dose-response study with dihydroergotoxine mesylate in cerebrovascular disturbances: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 31(1) Jan 1983, 1-7. *Zappoli, R., Arnetoli, G., Paganini, M., Versari, A., & et al. (1987). Contingent negative variation and reaction time in patients with presenile idiopathic cognitive decline and presenile Alzheimer-type dementia: Preliminary report on long-term nicergoline treatment: Neuropsychobiology Vol 18(3) 1987, 149-154. Category:Adrenergic blocking drugs Category:Drugs